El polvo más álgido de Brian
by Martuu
Summary: Brian nunca se ha tragado las supersticiones estúpidas de Halloween, ni siquiera de niño. Pero el miedo siempre alcanza a los incrédulos... Incluso en un lugar tan poco apropiado como Babylon. Brian-céntrico con Brian/Justin y Brian/OC.


Este drabble fue en respuesta al reto **Halloween** que la comunidad de LJ "Crack and Roll" lanzó en finales de octubre de 2009. Intenté que fuera de terror, de verdad, pero creo que definitivamente no es lo mío xD A diferencia del tipo de escritura que acostumbro, que me gusta siempre describir las cosas en detalle y con cuidado, en este drabble no pude hacerlo. El límite de palabras del reto era 800; me excedía una palabra más y no me daban mi ticket de participación. Y ese número me quedaba corto para las cosas que yo quería relatar :( Así que sí, es probable que se note una redacción mucho más simple y menos detallada, porque tenía que ahorrar palabras. Basta decir que tuve que eliminar una escena entera entre Brian y Michael... T-T

**Autor:** Martuu.

**Fandom:** Queer as folk.  
**Título:** _"El polvo más álgido de Brian"._  
**Personajes/parejas:** Brian/Justin, Brian/OC (Brian-céntrico), Emmet, Michael. (Todo el grupo mencionado, pero esos son los que tienen participación expresa).  
**Género**: (intento de) suspenso. Humor (según las reacciones que he recibido en SlasHeaven).  
**Clasificación:** R, o M según la clasificación de este sitio (por contenido sexual sin llegar a ser explícito).  
**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno (por el hecho de que en el canon de QAF no hay ningún tipo de elemento sobrenatural, y en este drabble sí).  
**Resumen:** Brian nunca se ha tragado las creencias estúpidas de Halloween, ni siquiera de niño. Pero el miedo siempre termina alcanzando a los incrédulos... Incluso en un lugar tan poco apropiado como Babylon.  
**Número de palabras:** 800.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

Disfruten, y dejen comentarios :)

* * *

_Halloween_ era una celebración esperada por todos. Calabazas, dulces y terror al cuadrado. Incluso Brian y los demás estaban excitados al respecto, aunque por razones completamente diferentes. Babylon se vestía con un nuevo atuendo: misterio, música y sonidos de ultratumba, murciélagos colgando del techo, tumbas donde emergían unos hombres fabulosos disfrazados de algún conocido monstruo, calentando la atmósfera a su paso. Los que iban a divertirse también se esmeraban en un atuendo especial, y eso sólo para empezar. Los shows que se desataban en medio de la noche eran inolvidables. Muchos representaban escenas de terror inspiradas por películas o libros, con un agregado de sexo y sadomasoquismo difíciles de resistir.

Brian reflexionaba sobre todo eso en su sillón, cuando lo sintió sobre su espalda desnuda. _Justin_. Ya había reparado en que sería tan difícil deshacerse de él como hacer que Mikey olvide al Capitán Astro.

—Hum... Aún hay algo que no me contaste acerca de Halloween... —murmuró pegado a su oído.

—No molestes. —Brian se apartó un poco, indiferente—. Si quieres saber más, espera a que llegue el sábado.

—No hablo de Babylon... —Justin lo observó con interés antes de continuar—. ¿Crees en las historias de fantasmas? —Otra vez ponía esa sonrisa de adolescente estúpido.

—¿Y cuál crees tú que es la respuesta? —se burló el otro.

—_No_ —afirmó el rubio casi con resignación—. Pues yo sí creo. Al menos estando en noche de brujas, con una buena película de terror, la casa a solas y una gran tormenta eléctrica afuera —sonrió.

—¿Intentas convencerme? —Brian arqueó las cejas—. Aún no lo logras.

Justin le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza.

—Sólo lo decía. ¿Qué hay de las criaturas del folklore? ¿Vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas? ¿No te va ninguno? Yo amo a los licántropos. ¿Todo ese aspecto salvaje y rudo no te parece _sexy_? —carcajeó.

—Claro —ironizó Brian—. Seguro que te encantaría ser follado por un ardiente hombre lobo —se burló—. Afortunadamente, todas esas criaturas me agradan siempre que estén en la misma oración que Babylon y joder. Fuera, son pura mierda.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Nunca te has entretenido de niño divagando sobre cosas sobrenaturales, verdad? Cuando vi ese video de Michael Jackson, _"Thriller"_, me negué a pisar un cementerio por tres años, ¿puedes creerlo? —contó Justin divertido.

—Un momento, ¿quién es el idiota? —preguntó Brian rodando los ojos.

Recibió otro golpe.

—Cállate. Estoy queriendo decir que te has perdido todo lo divertido de ser niño en noche de brujas.

Brian no contestó. Esas tonterías nunca le habían llamado la atención.

El sábado, Babylon estaba magnífico. Mientras Brian tomaba una cerveza, algo realmente extraño y excitante sucedió. Vio a ese tipo bailando solo en medio de la pista, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Agraciado y _follable_, sí, como todos los que miraba, pero _demonios_ que éste tenía algo especial. Se le acercó sin despegar los ojos de su piel pálida brillando mágicamente, ni de su mirada repentinamente fija en él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—John —sonrió. Lo tomó del cuello y comenzaron a moverse.

Brian le rozó la polla, y el tipo lo besó. Su lengua, su piel... estaban frías; _demasiado_, pensó mientras lo arrastraba al cuarto oscuro.

—Voy a romperte el jodido trasero.

—Hazlo. Fóllame tan rudo que no se me olvide en toda la eternidad —contestó con esa voz extraña.

Brian metió su polla dura y jadeó de pura impresión. ¿Qué puto lubricante se había metido? Tenía el culo anormalmente frío, para tratarse de su entrada. Pronto le resultó por demás agradable, y jadeó mientras lo embestía con fuerza.

Cuando se despidieron, _él_ aún brillaba extrañamente bajo aquella oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, todo el grupo comentaba la noche anterior en el bar de Debbie.

—...y pese a su horrible disfraz de murciélago, me la mamó como una maldita sanguijuela —relataba Emmet encantado—. ¡Y me contó una historia de terror de Babylon!

—Oh, yo conozco una —intervino Michael—. Esa de que cada Halloween viene un tipo medio zombie, medio fantasma, a bailar y seducir tipos...

—¡Exactamente! Folla con alguien y vuelve en paz a su tumba hasta el próximo 31 de octubre. Igual sería fácil reconocerlo... Dicen que tiene ese halo "fantasmal" tan evidente...

—Sí, y eso es real. Se trata de un tipo que murió hace varios años en Babylon; supuestamente cayó rendido luego de una gran dosis de drogas —dijo Michael.

—Sí, incluso me dijeron su nombre... —Emmet se rascó la cabeza—. Era algo así como... mmm...

—¿John? —tanteó Brian.

—¡Sí! ¡John! —exclamó Emmet feliz—. ¿Cómo lo sabí...? ¿_Brian_?

Todas las miradas se fijaron en él. Estaba tremendamente pálido, como si se hubiera enfermado repentinamente; desencajado, tembloroso, los ojos perdidos y frenéticos como si fueran a salirse de sus órbitas, con un hálito de locura en su interior.


End file.
